gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis: The Deep Web
Computeropolis: The Deep Web (known as Computeropolis 4.0 in some countries) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation. As the studio's nineteenth feature film, it will be the fourth main installment in the ''Computeropolis'' franchise, following 2010's Computeropolis 3. The film is being directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by LaRoque, Robert L. Baird, Erica Rivinoja, and Mike Reiss, and a story by LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, and Ash Brannon. Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Sarah Silverman, Jon Lovitz, Jennifer Tilly, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Dan Fogler, William Shatner, and Eddie Izzard will reprise their roles from the previous installments, with Harland Williams reprising his role from the first two films; they will be joined by Dan Middleton, Zach King, Felicia Day, Keegan-Michael Key, Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover, Steve Zahn, Alan Tudyk, and Steve Coogan. Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D on July 18, 2018 by Universal Pictures. Premise Peri, Nicky, Vinna, Notepad Ned, Painting Paula, Travis, and the rest of the Desktop Component League take a journey to the bootleg world known as the Deep Web led by Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, before Peri prepares to leave for college. During their adventure, Peri and the gang encounter many strange commodities of the Deep Web, such as toy and nursery rhyme channels for children and a tribe of genetically enhanced and highly intelligent apes. However, when they soon discover Rulio is responsible for making these bootlegs and plans to put a bootleg virus that could destroy Peri's computer, they must stop him before it's too late. Voice cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz, a computer-obsessed teenage boy – Nicky's best friend and a member of the DCL *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo, Peri's video game character and partner – a member of the DCL *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl – Peri's mate and a member of the DCL *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc, the leader and founder of the DCL *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned, a member of the DCL and Paula's fiancé **Lovitz also voices Paul, an internet officer in Computeropolis *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy, a member of the DCL and Marc's administrative assistant and mate *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula, a member of the DCL and Ned's love interest *Dan "DanTDM" Middleton as Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario and the leader of the Bootleg Army and the Deep Web. *Dan Fogler as Travis, one of Peri's friends *Zach King as Scully, a duel gun-wielding boy who is part of Rulio's army *Felicia Day as Ella, a member of Rulio's army *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus, a flying pig – the son of Lizzy and Benny *Elizabeth Banks as Lizzy, a flying pig – the wife of Benny and the mother of Brutus *Danny Glover as Benny, a flying pig – the husband of Lizzy and the father of Brutus *Harland Williams as Flicky, a flowy – a species of multi-colored flower-like creatures from a fictional educational YouTube channel targeted towards young children – with bad grammar and broken English *Steve Zahn as a red flowy *Alan Tudyk as a green flowy *Steve Coogan as a blue flowy *Dakota Fanning as Rachel, one of Peri's friends *Will Shadley as Mark, one of Peri's friends *Freddie Highmore as Eli, one of Peri's friends *Will Forte as Smokey the Icon, a local rabbit-like computer icon con artist *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a boy with intelligence far beyond his years *Ty Olsson as Red, a Western lowland gorilla who is the leader of the Donkeys who are now part of Rulio's army *Aleks Paunovic as Winter, an albino Western lowland gorilla and the member of the Donkeys *William Shatner as Frank, an internet officer in Computeropolis *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss, the mayor of Computeropolis *Jane Lynch as Amy Binz, the mother of Vinna *Danny McBride as Hank Binz, the father of Vinna *Kari Wahlgren as Carol, the computer voice in Computeropolis *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz, Peri's mother *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz, Peri's father *Michael Wildshill as Clippit, an intelligent user interface *Patrick Stewart as Erik, a common chimpanzee who is the leader and king of the Deep Web Apes *Catherine Keener as Lavender, a common chimpanzee who is the queen of the Deep Web Apes and Erik's mate *Sam Elliott as Abe, a Western lowland gorilla who is a member of the Deep Web Apes *Neil Patrick Harris as Lulu, a common chimpanzee who is an insultant and member of the Deep Web Apes *Audel LaRoque as Carniolus, a Bornean orangutan who is an elder of Erik's tribe of apes in the deep web *Chris Edgerly as Bill, a lab worker who increased Peri the PC Chip *Corey Burton as Sam, a lab worker who is Bill's assistant *TBA as Rutt *TBA as Carl *TBA as Carl's brother Cameos In addition to Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6, the film will also feature appearances of the other apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot film series although it will feature a different tribe of altered apes (which will include new original apes introduced in this film) alongside the Donkeys (including Red and Winter) from War for the Planet of the Apes, and the rest of the Vocaloids including: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, and Meiko; all of which are reprising their roles from previous films, while the Vocaloids will be voiced by new actors and actresses. Vivian James, Ico and Yorda from Ico, characters from Yaku Tsuu: Noroi no Game, Adventurer from Ruins, Northern Boy from Treo Fiskur, Bibu from Pink Sword of the Bibu, the Paint Boy from Paint, Tiny Spaceman from Apollo 31, Jenkins and Lou from Jinxy Jenkins & Lucky Lou, the Homeless Girl from Can I Stay?, Rubi from The Hands, and popular YouTube personalities PewDiePie and Markiplier will make cameo appearances in the film as well. Because of this, Universal and Gingo (via NBCUniversal/Comcast) acquired these characters licenses from all of their respectful owners (including the Hiro Hamada character license from Disney). Production In 2008, Gingo CEO Geo G. stated there was likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Computeropolis 3 director Mike Moon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Audel LaRoque spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a Computeropolis 4. There isn't anything to say." Though Gingo has kept details of the Computeropolis 4's development secret, work on the fourth film began around the time Gabriel Garza was released in 2011. On September 12, 2011, it was reported that Jesse McCartney was willing to return to reprise his role as Peri Dazz in a fourth Computeropolis film if Gingo ever decided to produce one. In June 2012, Universal Studios denied rumors that a Computeropolis 4 was in production with a 2014 release date, saying that "nothing is official". On July 2, 2013, after years of rumors and speculation, NBCUniversal CEO Steve Burke officially announced Gingo had begun pre-production on Computeropolis 4. Audel LaRoque will return to direct, while he is writing the screenplay by himself. LaRoque and Michael Wildshill wrote a film treatment based on a discussion among themselves and Ash Brannon. LaRoque has stated that Gingo decided to produce the sequel because of their "pure passion" for the series. LaRoque said Computeropolis 4 will feature internet meme and infamous bootleg references. According to a report by Deadline published in August 2013, David Spade was in negotiations to reprise his role of Nicky Kickzoo. In September 2013, it was confirmed by the press that Jesse McCartney would reprise the role of Peri in the fourth film. In January 2014, Universal announced that the fourth film would be released on July 19, 2017, with McCartney and Spade reprising their roles as Peri and Nicky, respectively. In November 2015, LaRoque revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the fourth film. In April 2016 at the CinemaCon, LaRoque said that the film would focus on Peri and his friends going to the deep web, also known as the "bootleg world." It was also announced that Dan Middleton, an English YouTube personality and professional gamer known as DanTDM, had joined the cast to voice a new character in the fourth film, while Sarah Silverman and Dan Fogler will return to voice Vinna Binz and Travis, respectively. In June 2016, the film's official title was announced as Computeropolis: Deep of the Web. The following month, it was confirmed that Mary Parent was brought in to produce the film. By November 2016, the film was retitled as Computeropolis: The Deep Web, in order to grammatically correct the film's title. In February 2017, Universal and Gingo announced that Elizabeth Banks, Danny Glover and Keegan-Michael Key were cast as new characters in the film. In July 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Middleton's character's name was revealed to be Rulio, a bootleg knockoff mixture of Elmo and Mario, and that Adam Stephenson Miller was added as co-producer. It was also announced that, under license from The Walt Disney Company, Hiro Hamada from the 2014 Disney animated film Big Hero 6 would appear with his respective actor Ryan Potter, along with the apes from the Planet of the Apes reboot films and the rest of the Vocaloids. All of the characters in this film will be created in CGI key-frame animation, while all of the ape characters will be created with a mixture of motion-capture and CGI key-frame animation in this film, as they were performed in motion-capture technology and animated in CGI in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes. In addition, Gingo also announced that some new original apes will be made for the film. However, this film will not feature the appearances of the main ape characters in the Planet of the Apes reboot films (mainly Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, Bad Ape, etc.) but a completely different tribe of apes separated from Caesar's ape colony. In November 2017, Steve Zahn, Alan Tudyk and Steve Coogan joined the voice cast as flowies. Patrick Stewart, Catherine Keener, Sam Elliott and Neil Patrick Harris had also been announced in the cast in January 2018, as well as Michael Wildshill reprising his role as Clippit while director Audel LaRoque will voice Carniolus. Music In August 2016, it was confirmed that John Debney and Heitor Pereira would return to compose the score. On June 2, 2017, Debney and Pereira confirmed that they had started working with the film's score. Release Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released on July 18, 2018 by Universal Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It was originally scheduled for release on March 2, 2018, but in June 2016, Universal advanced the release date to April 13, 2018. The main reason cited by The Hollywood Reporter was to avoid competition with another 2018 animated film Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2. The release was then shifted to July 27, 2018, but then was moved once again a week earlier to July 18, 2018 to avoid competition with Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Neon, an original Gingo Animation short written and directed by John France. Marketing The first teaser trailer of Computeropolis: The Deep Web was released online on December 6, 2017, and was shown during screenings of films such as Lix, Ferdinand, and Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. A second trailer aired during Super Bowl LII on February 4, 2018. Licensing partners include Jazwares, Funko and Subway, who are expected to create toys based on the film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Computeropolis Category:Computeropolis: The Deep Web Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Crossovers Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films